


~ Rocket Man ~

by InvisiKath



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Netflix Table, golden globes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisiKath/pseuds/InvisiKath
Summary: First of all: This is my very first try to write something.And second: thanks to my friends for encouraging me to keep on writing.





	~ Rocket Man ~

**Author's Note:**

> First of all: This is my very first try to write something.  
> And second: thanks to my friends for encouraging me to keep on writing.

Again there she was, attending one of her beloved award events in an uncomfortable dress.

In fact she hated being there just because she had to. 

Again one of these round tables with long white tablecloth in which her heels constantly got caught and it nearly scared the shit out of what would happen if she ripped the whole thing down...

Knowing her phone was muted in her clutch, nearly drove her insane. There was no chance to check it without turning all the attention of the people around the table towards her. And that was the least thing she wanted. “Don’t make it worse” she reminded herself.

She could bet her social media accounts were already exploding and her team was pretty busy checking the damage that today's strange arrangement triggers again in the fandom.

She was completely lost in her thoughts when Peter said “Just don’t…” in this overbearing voice of his, sliding her water glass out of her reach, while she recognized she was fidgeting with it for the past few minutes. She couldn’t stand this behaviour all evening, that was for sure. 

It was such an awkward situation and all for the sake of a role… 

“But, holy fucking shit - I want that role” she reminded herself. She was so eager to delve into the creative depths of an historical figure held in such high esteem that she could taste it. So she tried to calm herself to not check her phone right now, not to fidget with the glass, there would be a moment later, when she could excuse herself and leave that Netflix table. If time wasn’t poking along so damn slow. 

After the official part was finally over she sniffed her chance to make it to the foyer, clutch in hand she gracefully swayed in her delicate white evening gown across the event location to the foyer.

While checking her mail she was relieved her social media team informed her about people cooled off since her last appearance with Peter, this already has caused a lot of damage to her image and she hoped it wouldn’t increase.  
It stung not being able to tell the simple truth, that it was all about a contract and a role, she tried to relax a bit. Just in that very moment her phone buzzed. Piper had sent a video message from Oscar and Felix. It was early Monday morning and they were ready for school. “Ma they don’t want to get into the car without wishing you a great day! - Me too by the way.” Piper said grinning into the camera.  
Oscar waved and wished her an awesome day but Felix had tears in his eyes when he said: “Mommy I miss you…” Damn, now she blinked her tears back as well, even the boys had to be a part of that charade. She switched on the camera and whispered “I love you, too! Have a good day, I’ll talk to you later.”  
When she checked her messages again, there was one missing she secretly had wished for…. 

She reentered the event hall the stuff was pretty busy with preparations for the after show event. Tables were rearranged and within minutes a dance floor emerged in the middle of the venue. Rolling her eyes to herself by the thought of playing the happy one all night long... she made her way back to the table and put on her best masquerade. 

After a view minutes the turmoil thinned out, the staff honestly worked their magic in changing the room for the after show event.

The anchorman welcomed the guest to the afterparty and announced “...the one and only Sir Elton John” as the main act on stage tonight her mood lightens.

Tapping her toe with the rhythm to the first chords of “Crocodile Rock” she let her glimpse wander around the room. “No that’s a joke, that can’t be true…” she thinks aloud. There was Adam Handler sitting vis-a-vis at the other side of the dance floor. Grinning and mouthing something that looked like a “Finally!”. She couldn’t bite back a full hearted smile.

The audience was in party mood and poured towards the dance floor. 

Peter misinterpreted her glance around the table wrong and asked, if she would like to enter the crowd for a dance, she hesitated as somebody helt out his hand towards her - it was Evan. Accepting his invitation by taking his hand. “Sorry, an old friend requires my attention.” she said with an apologetic look towards Peter and while they went straight to the middle of the dance floor she loudly whispered to Even. 

“Thanks man, you saved my butt.” 

“Can’t leave my buddies girl in the lurch, can I?” he responded and blinked his right eye. 

Dancing, talking nonsense they fooled around on the dance floor. 

The evening was salvaged until the band struck up for “Rocket man!” 

There he was in her head again, in her mind's eye she saw him sitting on the large sofa in his new york apartment, racking his brain to find a song which fits to Hank Moody and Californication.

Taking the macbook from his lap, she opened youtube and typed “Elton John - Rocket Man”

“G-Woman you’re a genius!” was all he could manage to say before she straddled him and they drifted away in a passionate kiss... 

A familiar hand on Evan's shoulder pulled her out of her thoughts.

“I guess you had your fun Evan! Thanks for taking care of my Lady”

Beaming like a little kid on Christmas Day she bit her lower lip and slipped into his embrace. Breathing his scent and she was relived the charade was finally over, at least for now.

He welcomed her in his arms with a soft kiss on her lips. And also he knew there was no danger to avert concerning this whole “Peter - Morgan - Thing”, he couldn’t suppress a triumphant glance towards Peter. Demonstrating who belongs to whom.

Taking his hand and laying her head on his well defined chest, they swayed on the dance floor, not caring about anyone else in the room….


End file.
